Reincarnations of the Past
by asyluminium
Summary: Sakura and Hidan are very old souls indeed. Maybe that explains why they are pulled towards each other. But what about this unexplainable hatred they also feel. What will happen? Will they find love or will history repeat itself once more?
1. Prologue: A look in the past

Prologue:

History has a tendency to repeat itself. Such is the case in this story of two lovers torn apart by war and death. Maybe if their clans hadn't been so blinded by hatred and vengeance their sad tale wouldn't have to be told here.

_Blood. Fire. The sound of swords clashing. A young girl ran from the forest, her long pink hair flowing out behind her as she stared in horror as her village burned to the ground. Her emerald green eyes filling with tears as she hurried down the hill right outside her village, hoping and praying to the gods that someone was left alive._

_ Yuuki dove to the left as a stray kunai flew towards her. She realized almost too late that there was a paper bomb attached to it. She flashed herself to a safe distance from it as it exploded. She continued to hurry towards her village. _

_ As she ran into the outskirts she could hear the sound of steel against steel more clearly than before as she came across members of her clan engaging the Yakusa clan. The Yakusa were a rival clan that had always wanted the land that her clan, Haruno, occupied. And, not only that, apparently there was some blood feud going on, but no one from either clan could remember the true cause of it._

_ She heard a ninja from her clan cry out in pain, drawing her from her thoughts and she rushed over to him, quickly killing the ninja that had sliced a chunk out of his leg with a kunai. Green chakra surrounded her hands as she healed the man's wounds. Why couldn't she remember his name? As the heiress to the Haruno clan she should know every clan member's name. _

"_Yuuki!" The pinkette looked up upon hearing her father's voice. His spiky, white hair clung to his face with blood matted in it. She ran over to him after healing the man. "Find your younger brother, protect him!" her father commanded her. Yuuki nodded and closed her eyes briefly, searching for Akito's aura. It didn't take her long to find it and she was off, heading towards her 12 year old brother. _

_ Akito was hiding under a stair case, trembling in fear and staring wide-eyed at the body of a Yakusa ninja that lay on the stairs. "Akito, come here. I'm going to take you somewhere safe." She told him. The young boy quickly got out from under the stairs and dove for Yuuki._

_ "Yuuki! Help me. I'm scared!" the white haired boy said, tears streaming down his feminine face. He clung to her as if she was a life line, which in a way, she was at the moment. _

_ "Akito, listen to me. I need you to do exactly as I say, understand?" she said. Akito nodded slowly, "Good, now let go and stay close to me." She told him, taking off at a slow jog so the younger boy could keep up with her._

_ Yuuki took Akito to an isolated cave about two miles from the village. There no one would be able to find him, he would have food, water, and shelter in case something were to happen to the clan. She wasn't going to just stand by and watch her people die. If someone from her clan was to survive it would be Akito. _

_ "Don't leave here until someone comes back for you. And if no one comes back, live on for all of us." She told him before running back to the village to help her family. But, by the time she got back, there was nothing left. The village had been burned to the ground, and only a few of her clan remained. She glanced around, not seeing either of her parents. She stopped a woman; her name was Tokiko she believed. "Where are my parents?" _

"_Your father is by the injured. Your mother," the woman's eyes filled with sorrow and sympathy, "She didn't make it." Yuuki's eyes widened, her mother was dead? No! That couldn't be right! Her mother was a powerful ninja! There was no way she would die! No way that a ninja from the Yakusa clan could have the power to kill her! Tears threatened to fill Yuuki's eyes but she refused to allow them to fall in front of her people. Blinking them back she strode, head high, over to where her father was. _

_He was helping to heal the injured when she walked up and she went over next to him, beginning to help, "Mother…" she didn't finish the sentence, she didn't need to. Her father would know what she was asking. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, to see that he had stilled and his fists and jaw were both clenched tight._

"_The bastards ambushed her. They knew they wouldn't be able to kill her head on so they killed her from behind, she didn't stand a chance." He muttered; hatred and anger filling his voice. The Yakusa would pay for what they did, there was no way that Yuuki would allow this to go unpunished!_

_Yuuki stood in a tree, silently following a silver-haired Yakusa male. He had been walking for about an hour now and her mission for now was to merely observe, figure out what his strengths and weaknesses were. What techniques he used. _

_The man stopped suddenly and turned slightly, the large three-bladed scythe on his back clinging slightly as he stared at the tree she was standing in, "I know you're fucking there! Get the fuck out here and face me!" the man called. Sakura blinked, not because of the fact that he knew he was there, but because of his language._

"_You should learn to watch your language around a lady." She told him, jumping down from the branch and landing about 10 feet from him. She stared at him, trying to size him up. He seemed strong, but then, looks could be deceiving._

"_I don't have to do a fucking thing you tell me to do, bitch." The silver-haired man retorted. Yuuki narrowed her eyes at him, her hand inching behind her into her ninja sack and grabbing a kunai. She held her hand there, studying the man some more, her eyes were drawn to a strange necklace he wore; it was a circle with an upside down triangle in it. Something tickled the back of her mind, as if warning her of something. She pushed the feeling away, not caring. She would destroy this man. The Yakusa would all die._

_Ikuto stared at the pink haired woman who had been stalking him for about an hour now. Jashin would be very pleased if he massacred this beautiful woman. Hidan grinned inwardly very pleased indeed. But first, he would need to draw her into a fight. Wait, why would he need to draw her into it? All he had to do was attack her, and she was already holding a kunai anyway, she was looking for a reason to attack him. Very well, he would give her a reason to attack him. _

_He picked his scythe up off his back, "Are you going to throw the kunai at me or are you just going to stand there all day and waste my time?" he asked her, clearly baiting her into attacking him. The pinkette narrowed her green eyes dangerously at him and threw the kunai at him with lightning fast speed. He tilted his scythe slightly and blocked the knife, "Is that really the best you can do?" _

_AHA! That's who she was! This was Yuuki Haruno, heiress to the Haruno clan! She had a reputation with his clan. Her name was used to scare their children now. She was extremely powerful and thirsting for the blood of every Yakusa alive. _

_Ikuto smirked before he vanished, mentally apologizing to Jashin for not killing her. His clan leader had ordered anyone who saw Yuuki Haruno to immediately return to the village and report it to him. Well, Hidan wasn't going to report it; the old man was frail and was going to die soon anyway. And when that happened, Hidan would take over. _

_Several years has passed since Yuuki saw the silver-haired Yakusa male. When she had asked her father about him he had turned very pale and told her about the heir to the Yakusa, Ikuto. In the years that have passed they had both become the leaders of their clan and held an unsteady truce, for now. _

_Don't get her wrong, Yuuki still wanted each and everyone one of those bastards dead, but she knew patience was the key. As the saying goes, good things come to those who wait._

_Yuuki's hair clung to her bare skin as she stepped out of the river, her clothes still on the rock where she had left them on the bank. But there was something else now, someone was up there, she could since them. She inwardly cursed, all of her weapons were in her clothes, and she was at a serious disadvantage if someone attacked her now._

_Yuuki tensed when she heard a twig snap and Ikuto stepped out from behind a tree, fingering the blade to his scythe. He was covered in blood and strange marking were fading from his skin. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw her and his violet gaze traveled down her body appreciatively. _

_She let out a small squeak before she ran over to her clothes and held them in front of her, glaring at Ikuto, "Why are you here? This is Haruno land Ikuto." She said, glaring at him. Ikuto simply shrugged._

"_I come and go as I please. I needed a sacrifice for Jashin so I went searching for one, and found one." He replied to her, shrugging his broad shoulders. He turned around, allowing her to get dressed in relative privacy. She pulled on her tight black leather pants and loose white shirt._

"_You can turn around now." She told him. Ikuto turned and then walked up to her. He stared down at her, his face inches from hers. Sakura stared at him. _Oh gods, he's going to kiss me isn't he?_ She silently thought to herself. She didn't know if she wanted him to or not. She had to admit he was incredibly handsome, but he was from a rival clan, the clan that she had vowed to kill. _

"_I could kill you now." She said to him. Ikuto nodded and then ran a finger down her jaw bone as he stared into her eyes before dipping his head down and capturing her lips with his own._

_Yuuki's eyes widened as Ikuto kissed her. She should resist but she just couldn't bring herself to do it as she melted into his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck. Hidan broke away from her lips with a silent curse._

"_Meet me here tomorrow when the sun touches the trees." He told her before running off. Yuuki stared after him, her fingers going to her lips, she could still fill his lips on hers. She felt her heart flutter. No! She could NOT fall in love with a Yakusa! It was absolutely unacceptable! _

_Yuuki had no idea why she was there. She really should leave before he got there. She really shouldn't be there. She sighed, resigning herself to her fate and sat down on a tree stump, waiting for Ikuto Yakusa to show up._

"_I didn't think you would actually come." Said the voice of the head of the Yakusa clan. She turned slightly; her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. Dressed in only baggy tan pants and his necklace he was a sight to behold._

"_I didn't either." She replied with a sigh as she watched him walk towards her. A strange glint in his eyes. To be honest, Ikuto didn't know why the hell he had told her to meet him here. They couldn't be together. They were from rival clans, and were the clan's leaders at that. The Harunos' and Yakusas' would not stand for it if they knew. _

"_I think I know why I asked you to come here." Ikuto said, he had never been one to beat around the bush. Yeah, earlier he had said that he didn't know why, but as he looked at her. At her beauty, at the way she watched the nature around her, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Felt as though his heart was going to burst with something._

"_And why is that?" she asked him, curious as to why he had. She had been thinking that all night, why had he asked me to meet him? Is he going to kill me? Kiss me again?_

"_I think that I love you." He said to her. Ok…so that was sooo not what Yuuki had been expecting. But…that would explain the feelings she had inside of her. But there was no way that this could ever work. He was a Yakusa she was Haruno. But they were the clan leaders, maybe they could change the feud. Make a peace between them._

"_I think I love you too." She replied. Suddenly she heard to outraged cries and four people leapt from the bushes. Two of them were from her clan, Orihime and Takeshi. The other two she would wager to guess were Yakusa. And almost immediately they leapt for each other. _

Somewhere in the midst of that battle all six of them were killed. But Ikuto and Yuuki's spirit lives on. They have been reincarnated into two high school students who still bear the name of their clans. Sakura Haruno and Hidan Yakusa.


	2. Chapter One: First Day at a New School

A/N: Sorry it's taken me this long to update…I've been focusing on, or rather, trying to, Soul Reaper Priestess. But since I'm getting writer's block with that story I'm working on this one for now. But yeah, you should go read that story as well! It's a Bleach and Inuyasha cross over….any who! On with the story! Also! I do NOT own Naruto. If I did Hidan would never have died, Sasuke would be dead, and it would be a lot more interesting! (Not that it isn't interesting right now). Ok…so uhm, before you guys get mad at me, I'll continue with the story!...Oh! One more thing –cringe- (Please don't throw stuff at me!) This is an AU and as such the characters will probably be a little (or a lot) OC.

Chapter One:

Sakura sighed as she stared up at her new school. She had never before been to a school quite this large, and it was rather daunting. She shifted her back on her shoulder and headed up the brick steps and towards the double glass doors that had the name of the school and the names of the principal and vice-principal on it. She opened one of the doors and headed in. She was about to ask one of the many students in the hall way where the office was when she spotted it.

She headed over to it. She couldn't see into it, there were no windows that looked into the hall way from the outside. She found that extremely strange, considering how big the school was. Wouldn't they want to be able to see into the hall way incase a fight broke out or something? Shaking her head she opened the large wood door that squeaked eerily as it swung open. She stepped in and saw two men sitting at the desk. One man had spiky black hair, dark eyes, and a goatee. The other man was wearing a hat that allowed his slightly long brown hair to form bangs over his right eye. He had dark eyes as well.

They both looked up when she walked in, the one with the spiky hair raised an eyebrow at her, "Can I help you?" he asked her. She walked up to the desk.

"Yeah, I'm new here. My name is Sakura Haruno. I need my schedule and a map." She told the man. The two men looked at each other, as if confused.

"Alright, I'm Kotetsu Hagane." The man with the spiky hair said, rubbing his shoulder as the other man turned in his seat to type something on his computer. Soon a paper was printing out.

"And I'm Izumo Kamizuki. This is your schedule." He reached above her head and grabbed a map from the holder behind her. He began to make markings on it, "Here, these are where your classes are and the fastest way to get to them. Do you want a guide?" he asked her. Sakura stared down at the map, slowly nodding.

"I'll be her guide." Came a deep, but soft voice from behind her. Sakura turned to see a boy about four inches taller than her standing in the door of the office. He had long black hair and…wait…pure white eyes that had no pupils? Maybe he was wearing contacts?

"Ah Neji, perfect timing. Anyway, what do you want that you came all the way up here?" Kotetsu asked. Neji simply shrugged, walking up to the desk and grabbing a piece of paper off the multiple stacks sitting there.

Neji turned to Sakura and bowed slightly, "Greetings, my name is Neji Hyuga." He told her. Sakura blinked, not sure what to do.

"Uhm, I'm Sakura Haruno." She told him, not sure if she should bow as well or not. So she just opted for tilting her head slightly. When Neji straightened he took the map and schedule out of her hands.

"Hmm, you have Kakashi-Sensei first for History, then Algebra II with Iruka-Sensei, English III with Kurenai-Sensei, AP Art," Neji paused to blink at that, "With Asuma-Sensei, P.E. with Guy-Sensei, Chemistry with Pein-Sensei, and Economics with Tsunade-Sensei." He read off, "Those are some difficult classes. Especially Tsunade and Pein's classes." He told her. He began to walk out the door, as if he were expecting her to follow him; which she did.

He showed her where all her classes were, along with the bathrooms, library, and cafeteria before he escorted her to her second period class since first period had ended about ten minutes ago. "I actually have this class as well, but we both have passes from the office." He told her, holding up the two yellow pieces of paper. Sakura couldn't help but wonder when he had gotten those.

Neji knocked on the door slightly and then opened it. He walked in and handed a man with brown hair and a strange scar over his nose the papers. "She's a new student. Her name is Sakura Haruno, I was giving her a tour of the school." Neji explained to him. The man nodded.

"Hello. I'm Iruka Umino. But you can call me Iruka-Sensei." The man said. He had a very kind voice. Sakura blinked when she felt something pulling at her. Not physically, but as if something was pulling on her very soul. She turned slightly to see a boy with silver hair sitting in the back of the room. He was staring back at her, his eyes wide.

_There's no fucking way. I'm seeing things._ Hidan was thinking to himself. He couldn't help it, this girl…she looked so much like Yuuki. He had once been called Ikuto, but Ikuto had died the day that Yuuki had died. He hadn't originally been immortal like he was now, Jashin granted him that gift the day he died.

Suddenly Hidan felt a hatred so potent it almost caused him to jump and try to rip her heart out of her chest. What the? He had never felt this for Yuuki, so why was he feeling it for this girl who looks so much like the love of his life?

A/N: Seeeee! Hidan did die..but Jashin brought him back and made him immortal! Anywho! Sorry it's so short…but it's like 2 AM so you should be happy I'm staying up this late to write this for you guys! Reviews! They are what keep me alive! And you don't want me to die do you? If I died who would finish this story? The world would be a much gloomier place without me in it, trust me!


End file.
